


Family Affairs

by ElerrielLee



Category: Broadway RPF, Phantom of the Opera RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, Family Feels, I'm Sorry, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Not Beta Read, Relationship Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElerrielLee/pseuds/ElerrielLee
Summary: "Why are you asking?""Just curious."That made Hadley laugh. His vocal cords were seriously strained by the sound of it, but he did not seem to care. Ramin turned around to look at him again. He seemed happier than he did in the afternoon."Curious," Hadley padded to the bathroom, still muttering in a low amused voice, "When are you not?"
Relationships: Hadley Fraser/Ramin Karimloo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Family Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Ramin Karimloo/Hadley Fraser established relationship.  
> Midlife crisis when they're both 50 ish.  
> In which Jaiden Karimloo and Elvie Fraser are their adopted kids. Apologies to little Hadley Karimloo but it's strange to have two Hadleys in a fic.  
> Disclaimer necessary. You know the drill.

"You should fire your assistant."

When their breakfast that morning began with Hadley's puzzling remark, Ramin knew there and then that the meal would end in unpleasant silence.

"Do you even know her?" Ramin bit into his toast and considered the chances on placating his partner. Very slim, he thought, if Hadley is bringing it up at the breakfast table.

"I met her last time." Hadley picked up his cup, the wedding ring on his hand flashing clear silver in the sun. "When I went to your rehearsals."

Oh, that time.

"It was an accident," Ramin said, quickly adding when he realized how defensive he sounded, "She was holding two full cups and a pot of hot coffee."

"If she's getting you coffee," Hadley said blandly, "She could have either poured it out in the tea room then brought the cup to you, or she could have taken the pot altogether to your desk."

"So you think she's incompetent?" Ramin said, in a desperate effort to steer their conversation back to safety.

Hadley snorted, "No, I think she's asking for trouble. She even got herself the same mug you have."

"They're not the same." Ramin said, chewing slowly.

Hadley looked up at him. His expression was one of mild interest.

"The bottom of her cup is blue. It's easily distinguishable."

"Sure," Hadley said, wiping his hands and standing up, "Easily distinguishable for everyone but she herself."

Hadley was referring to that time when his assistant spilt coffee on his suit and drank from his mug. It was an unfortunate accident, of course, made even more so since Hadley was there to witness it all. She had always been a clever, agile girl. Who knew she'd fumble and trip the moment she heard Hadley's visiting?

Hadley, who was apparently not giving him another chance to explain.

"Elvie darling, are you up yet?" he called out, making his way upstairs to get their daughter out of bed. Ten minutes later, when he came down with their sleepy girl in tow, his expression was settled pleasantly once more.

Ramin watched as Hadley fussed over Elvie, making sure she had her violin for music, her trainers for gym, and his battered copy of Coriolanus for a reading club.

"I wish I can see you play it. The whole video!" Elvie said to Hadley when he stuffed the book into her bag. "I'm old enough to see a bit of blood."

"Not yet, love." Hadley said as he shrugged on his jacket. He grabbed the car keys with a jingle. "Say bye to your Pa."

"See you later, princess." Ramin said, bending down to kiss their daughter. He looked up at Hadley. "When will you be back?"

Hadley frowned.

"I may have to work overtime," he said, laying a gentle hand on their daughter's shoulder. "Don't wait up. You two can order a pizza or something."

* * *

Even with Jaiden off to university in Glasgow, it still didn't mean they're free to argue with each other. Elvie had just entered junior high, after all, and they always made sure not to quarrel in front of the kids.

Actually, they almost never argued, since it's rare that they'd even disagree with each other.

Is the new assistant really that bad? Ramin thought, glancing at her discreetly over his script. She was getting him the usual cup of coffee between takes.

Hadley was suggesting that she's... seducing him. Knowing full well that he is bisexual and married and has a son who's receiving a dramatic studies degree next year. It was a far-fetched guess at best. Still, Ramin knew his response that morning had not been satisfactory.

He plucked on a guitar string. He couldn't fire someone just because they spilt coffee on him or drank from the wrong cup! Relationships aside, he couldn't even fire her for being unprofessional since she hadn't made any major mistakes.

"Your coffee, sir."

"Thank you."

But the cup she placed on his desk had a blue bottom, and the coffee inside smelled like caramel.

"I think black would be enough," he said euphemistically, staring up at her smiling face. "Could you get me another cup?"

The assistant seemed confused, but as soon as she looked down, she realized the problem. "Sorry, sir." she said, picking up the cup carefully to examine the bottom. "It's my cup. I made a mistake."

"That's alright," Ramin strummed on the strings, letting them chime softly. "I'd appreciate it if you could bring mine?"

"Of course." The assistant set down her mug and replied briskly, only turning to look at Ramin when she was about to leave.

"I don't mean to disturb you, Mr. Karimloo, but are you free on Friday?"

"Oh." Ramin said, unconsciously recalling his conversation with Hadley from the morning. "What is it?"

"Victoria's holding a party. Everyone says I shouldn't intrude on your time, but I wanted to ask... Will you be coming, sir?"

His hands stilled as he looked up at her.

She smiled at him. "We'll all be there."

Now _that_ was suspicious.

As Ramin sat in the car waiting for Elvie that afternoon, he couldn't help thinking about the whole ordeal. He might not be as observant as Hadley, but he could recall how many times his previous assistant had asked him out (which was none, zero, _pas une seule fois_ ), and now it's clear that there's something very wrong with his current employee.

Elvie knocked on the car window.

Their daughter talked very little during the ride home. A few words exchanged about a biology assignment, some mild delight towards the orchestra performance, then she's dozing off curled up on the backseat.

Hadley's working afterhours. They didn't have to stop by, but Ramin still took that road home. The traffic in London was terrible as usual, and it so happened that they were stuck in a congestion right in front of the theatre. Ramin glanced at their girl through the rearview mirror and turned down the radio. He pulled out his cell phone, checked his messages and e-mails, set it down and looked up just in time to catch the silouette of a familiar figure through the second-floor window.

Hadley was standing in front of the window, arms crossed, streching his shirt along his shoulder. He's frowning, apparently pondering over some dilemma. It was a rare expression on him, and very strange to witness. Ramin was contemplating a call when a kraft paper folder was suddenly thrust unceremoniously into Hadley's line of sight. His partner looked startled, then turned around to face the coming person.

Hadley hates it when his thoughts are interrupted, and for a moment his frown deepened as Ramin had expected. Then he seemed to be amused, and his lips quirked into a small smile.

He was speaking to a girl so young that she didn't even look 25.

Hadley, with his back to the window now, was chatting animatedly with the girl as he took over the folder. She was almost as tall as him.Then they walked away from the window, and all that was left for Ramin to see was the vase of lilies on the windowsill.

* * *

"You still awake?" Hadley said when he saw Ramin in bed flipping through one of Elvie's assigned readings.

"Can't sleep." Ramin answered.

"What's the matter?" said Hadley, voice tired and raspy from another long day. "Producers giving you trouble again?"

"No. Just can't sleep." Ramin turned to watch as Hadley took off his clothes. "After hour rehearsals? With Jamie?" he asked, gaze sliding down Hadley's bare back, across his shoulder blades to where the waistband of his shorts had left red imprints on his skin.

"Yeah. And the supporting actress." Hadley tossed his shirt into the laundry basket by the bathroom door. "Why are you asking?"

"Just asking." Ramin rolled over onto his back, "Curious."

That made Hadley laugh. His vocal cords were seriously strained by the sound of it, but he did not seem to care. He chuckled, threw his pants into the laundry basket, and fumbled a little as he took off his socks. Ramin turned around to look at him again. He seemed happier than he did in the afternoon.

"Curious," Hadley padded to the bathroom, socks in his hand, still muttering in a low amused voice, "When are you not?"

The bathroom door shut. Ramin sat awake in bed, still thumbing through Elvie's book for lack of better things to do. The shower started, a familiar, homey sound.

Hadley's wash was quick, and he emerged with slightly damp hair, in a grey T-shirt and boxer briefs.

"Do you need melatonin?" he said as he lifted the quilt. "I've got some left."

"I'm fine."

Ramin looked at his partner. Hadley had aged gracefully and beautifully, but not even he is exempt from the marks of time. At fifty, the strand of silver hair on Hadley's forehead stands out more than ever, and his eyes are weary.

Hadley met his gaze, quirking his left eyebrow.

"Just turn the light off and come to bed," Ramin said, setting down Elvie's book. "I'm fine."

He did it, albeit skeptically.

After Hadley settled down on the side with his back to him, Ramin leaned over and wrapped an arm around Hadley's soft stomach. He buried his face into Hadley's shoulder and breathed.

"Sleep," Hadley patted the back of his hand. "You shouldn't stay up late."

Ramin obediently closed his eyes.

How old was the girl, 23 or 24? She couldn't possibly have been over 25.

* * *

The fact that Jaiden was coming home obviously cheered Hadley up.

They were going to celebrate Elvie's birthday. A short family trip to Paris together because it's Disneyland and Elvie's their princess, then back in London before Jaiden's vacation ends. "Make sure you take time off on Friday," Hadley said, discussing the issue at breakfast as usual. "I don't care if your assistant's inviting you to a party."

Ramin wondered if Hadley had spies on his set.

"What is it?" Hadley said when he heard no response. He did not look up from his phone, and his expression was mild as always. "I got it right, didn't I? She invited you to a party."

"No, there's no party to go to." he decided to lie, "I'll take that monthly leave they offered. You?"

Hadley drank a mouthful of tea, all the while typing something on his phone. "Same. I can get four days. Six, plus the weekend."

"Busy?" Ramin asked, setting down his knife and fork.

"Well," his partner said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, "the supporting actress, she's new to theatre and very young. She needs help adjusting."

"And I suppose you're the only person she could ask for help."

That came across a bit too aggressive. Ramin winced.

Hadley looked up at him just when he's about to apologize. "You're right," he said, finally putting down his phone. "She could have asked Jamie."

He turned the phone upside down, then set about finishing his bacon. He did not look at Ramin again.

* * *

Today it's Ramin's turn to drop Elvie off at school. His share of filming on set had finished, and he's starting rehearsal for another show on BBC. Hadley gave their daughter a farewell kiss and stood up to say goodbye to him.

"Nice tie."

Hadley said, staring at the part of his blue-gray tie visible above his suit, as if looking for something.

* * *

Ramin caught sight of a shiny object under his guitar prop as he bent down to pick up a pen.

A silver tie clip covered with dust, but luckily bearing no scratches, the inlaid sapphire shining clear and blue.

How could he have forgotten this? He even remembered how it fell: the assistant plucked it when she was wiping his shirt with a tissue. He looked for it backstage, but as soon as he got around the drops, he was called for soundcheck - and he'd forgotten it until now.

He took out a piece of tissue, carefully wiped away the dust that had accumulated for these past few weeks, and checked it in the sunlight to make sure it was clean enough.

He clipped Hadley's very first gift to him back on his tie.

* * *

"Do you want to come along?"

"Is it even okay to walk in on a rehearsal?" Jaiden said, leaning back in the seat. "I think I'll pass."

"Sure," Ramin said, "I'll call him then."

But he made no move to pull his phone out. He glanced up at the window. The rehearsal room was brightly lit, and the blinds were open. From their parking place across the street, they had a clear view of what was happening inside.

Jaiden leaned further back and crossed his legs.

"Sit up straight." Ramin said instinctively. His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

His son reluctantly did so and looked inside the rehearsal room with him. Hadley was there, sitting by the window, but he didn't answer the phone, busy scribbling something on a legal pad instead. His phone was probably on silent. Ramin called again.

Just then the young actress walked over, this time with a packet of potato chips in her hand, and leaned on Hadley's chair. She lowered her head, said something, smiled. She listened to Hadley's reply with innocent, attentive eyes, holding a chip between her teeth as if she'd forgotten to bite it off, too engrossed in what Hadley was saying.

Hadley didn't pick up Ramin's second call, and he showed no sign of moving away from the window.

After a few moments of quiet chuckling, the girl turned her head to see what Hadley's been writing. Script notes, probably. Apparantly she had to lean forward to see, and some of her blond hair brushed across Hadley's shoulder. Then she reached out and offered him the bag of potato chips.

But Hadley pushed it away with his pen, and bowed his head to scribble down more notes on the paper.

"My God."

Jaiden stared at Ramin, looked to the window, then turned back to Ramin again.

"Is that girl hitting on Dad?"

 _Even our son's more perceptive than you, Hadley_. Ramin thought, avoiding Jaiden's wide brown eyes.

* * *

Hadley looked up to see Ramin standing by the door.

"I wasn't expecting you." He said, checking the clock as he made his way across the room. There were still some time before rehearsals officially finished for the day.

"Picked up Jaiden, thought I'd drop by." Ramin said, "Are you guys done here?"

"Almost. We still have to go through the ending bit." Hadley said as he eyed Ramin. Black coat, black suit, black oxfords. His hair, greying at the temples, was slicked back, unruly curls tamed into sleek perfection. The classic Karimloo style. He was wearing a blue-grey tie, the one Hadley praised in the morning, now with a silver clip on it.

So he got it back.

"But I think I can slack off a bit. For tonight." Hadley said, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Hadley," said the young woman behind him, "I was wondering if you could show me the blocking for our song again?"

Ramin's gaze followed her voice, lingered for a moment on the young actress, and turned back to Hadley.

"Talk to Jamie."

Hadley met Ramin's gaze, raised his left hand and ran his fingers down against the silk blue-grey tie until he touched the platinum clip. Light was sparkling off the sapphire and it glinted along Hadley's silver ring.

"He'll tell you what to do." Hadley looked into Ramin's eyes and said.

* * *

"I'm hiring a new assistant."

They had always chatted over breakfast, relishing in their bubble of precious time undisturbed by the kids. Especially today, since it's Thanksgiving, and they're in no hurry to rush Elvie to school.

"What happened?" Hadley said, stirring his tea. Ramin watched him over the top of the morning paper. A splash of milk and two sugar cubes. He's either incredibly happy or feeling down, and with Hadley it's sometimes hard to tell.

"She resigned."

"I see." Hadley said, sounding mildly interested again as he spread butter onto his toast, "Willingly?"

"The rumor mill says it's about this entanglement with the band keyboarder." Ramin said, setting the papers aside, "Which got a little messy when his wife found out."

Hadley chewed on the eggs and raised his eyebrows.

"What about you?" Ramin poured himself coffee, "How are rehearsals?"

Hadley glanced at his left hand, shrugged and said, "There's been a last minute recast. The original supporting actress left."

"I thought she was very talented?" Ramin said, stirring milk into his cup. "How old was she? She can't have been over 25."

"Yeah, she's good. And she's 24."

Hadley finished his eggs, put down the cutlery, and leaned back on the chair. His blue-grey-green eyes were fixed on Ramin's face. "So I made sure to recommended her to other shows. Busier, more long-term ones."

"I see." Ramin said, echoing Hadley's response from earlier. He took a sip of his coffee, and looked at his partner. The corner of his lips tugged up, small and secret.

Hadley responded with the same smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
